Back on the right Path
by Curlyswirl
Summary: In a sense Kouji was lost, but could a chance meeting with man's best friend get him on the right path?


**Okay my first fanfic so go easy on me. I was inspired by a fanfic here about Miko, the cat from Adventure. Forgive me if there are any mistakes, remember this is my first story. Also I watched Digimon in Dubbed, so yeah.**

**This story takes place a few years before the beginning of Frontier, so Kouji will be about 8.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. **

Kouji's dad- Kousei

Kouji's stepmom- Satomi

**Back on the right Path**

_Where am I going next?_

This is the question that fills a young canine, a German Shepard to be exact, as he walk's through the a alley's in search of food, water, and even shelter for the cold night ahead. He doesn't think about how he got to said alley or where he came from before it, only to where he was going next.

Was it because it was something too complex for a few month old puppy or too troublesome to worry about as he squeezes under a dumpster picking at food wrappers?

Or maybe it was only natural for him to only think ahead, to not worry about his past, his mother or siblings that he left behind. He was only thinking about what was in front of him.

About a house away, a young boy was doing the exact opposite.

10101010101

"I brought you some lunch."

"Uh thanks."

"Kouji?", Only by hearing his name being called did Kouji Minamoto finally turn his head up at the older women, soon to be Stepmother. He was purposely avoiding her gaze the entire time he heard her walking up to the front steps that he was currently sitting on.

"Yeah Satomi?" he responded nonchalantly like he always did when conversing with her.

"Uh it's nothing...never mind," she quickly replied back and and soon regretted. "_oh why did I chicken out again? Why can't this be easier? I'm sure all stepmothers had this issue, but not as hard as this," _she thought sadly as she watch the eight year old's gaze return to the paper bag full of fast food she just handed to him mere seconds before.

"Whatever." was his response. It always was his response to pretty much anything Satomi said; although sometimes it was different when his father was present, but only sometimes.

"S_igh _Well I guess I'll head inside. Is there anything else you need?", she asked back hoping just a little that he would answer with a request so she could fill the need to please him that currently resided inside her.

"No I'm fine," Of course he doesn't need anything from her. He didn't need her when he constantly traveled with his busy father at such a young age, he didn't need her when they meet about two years ago, and he certainly didn't need her now that she was joining his family.

"Alright then,"and with that she walked up the steps beside him to the front door of their newly obtained house that Kousei and her bought together. As she closed the door she didn't notice Kouji sigh to himself as he opened the bag to see the contents.

10101010101

Sniff ..Sniff.. "_What's that?"_

The young pup pop his head out from under the dumpster to get some more of the scrumptious smell. He followed a few feet till he was taken outside the in-between houses alley to the front of another house where a young boy was taking a few french fries out of a paper page, oblivious to his watcher.

"Y_ummy smell, I must go to it." _The pup of course was only following his stomach as he hastily trotted to the house without thinking that the little human could react in either rashness or fear. Luckily for him it was nether.

"Hey who are you little guy?" the boy asked in wonder as the pup stopped only short of the bottom step. He only got a yip in reply, but it was enough to cause a tiny smile to the young boys lips. "You lost or something?"

Yet another yip and Kouji couldn't stop a full out grin as he throw some french fries on the ground for the puppy to snack on. Which he did happily. " Well you don't have a collar and it seems you haven't eaten in days," he observed as the pup finished eating and then looked up at him. "Your definitely a stray."

Kouji came to a conclusion right away that this pup and him had something in common. They both were lost and didn't know their way. Maybe in different ways in terms of how and why but both were definitely lost. He slowly and carefully got up and made his way down the stairs. To his surprise the pup didn't run or cower away, but started to wag his already wagging tail faster.

" Hey boy," he whispered as he held his hand out for the little canine to sniff. Then when he felt content enough, he gently petted his head and scratched behind ears like he's done it for years. Once again Kouji was surprise by the pup's relaxed and happy manner as he found that his face was being continuously licked by the hyper puppy that was now on the boy's lap. "Hey nice to meet you too."

It was almost as if the pup came the same conclusion that he and this boy were similar in terms of being lost. It wasn't till after all the excitement in the greeting did Kouji really think about the connection this dog had to him. There was no doubt that he liked this pup and vice verse, but what did it matter if he was going to lose him just like his chances with human friends had become apparent when moving around a lot. No he wasn't going to let this chance go. He felt a little childish in asking to keep a stray animal like other kids his age, but he was still technically a kid so...

"Lets go inside and wait for dad to get home."

10101010101

When Kousai Minamoto came home that day, he didn't expect to see a both his fiance and son to be smiling and grinning like Cheshire cats...well maybe Satomi, but Kouji he hadn't seen smile like that in what felt like ages. So as soon as he walked in the living room he commented on it "What's with you two smiling like that?"

Kouji was the one answer, "Dad there's something I want you to see."

"Okay..," and with a questioning look to Satomi did Kousei follow his son to the kitchen where he saw a young German Shepard pup drinking water out of a old bowl. He instantly knew where this was going.

"I found this guy, well more like he found me and I was wondering if we could maybe keep him?" Kouji said nervously blushing. In all his years of raising Kouji, Kousei never saw his son so nervous about anything. He was in a word glad that Kouji could soften his hard ice wall and who knows, maybe this is a big step in helping him become a more happier person. Despite this fact, he couldn't overlook that having a pet was a big responsibility for a young boy.

"I don't know, having a dog is a lot of work and..."

" I know...I'll feed and walk him, I'm responsible." It was true, Kouji was very responsible for someone his age.

"Come on Kousei, Kouji is a responsible young man. Plus it will be good for him to have a constant friend." Satomi said as she walked in the kitchen to join them. She was quit overjoyed when Kouji came running in the house early that day with the pup asking if he could keep it. Of course she said it was really up to his father, but loved the idea of it especially when she say how happy he was.

"Well I guess your right...Alright you can keep him." Kousei finally replied.

"Yes!" was Kouji's response, which surprised himself along with the adults. Kouji rarely showed such strong happy emotions. This action widen the smiles in the room and cause the pup to bark happily as well.

"So you got a name for him?"

Kouji stopped his expression to excitement to questionable. He though of a good names for his newest family member and finally he came up with a good."I'm gonna name him Michi."

After agreeing that the name was a good one, Kousei and Sotomi left for the living room and Kouji spoke again to the pup, now named Michi. "Now that we have we have each other, maybe we can help each other from being lost and finally get back on the right path."

**Okay so that was my first story. Very short and probably has grammar mistakes. So some reviews would be good, Constructive Criticism if I need it. **

**In case your wondering, Michi means "Path".**

**Also tell me if I should do more with Michi and Kouji, maybe with them growing up or something. **


End file.
